Nonon Jakuzure
No-Star |Hair = Long, pink |Eyes = Pink |Weapon = Concussive musical blasts Various musical-themed ballistic weapons Wakizashi "Bakuzan-Gako" Handheld missile/rocket launchers |Affiliation = Student Council's Elite Four Nudist Beach |Occupation = Student Council Non-Athletic Committee Chair Nudist Beach operative |Uniform = Three-star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia Grave/Presto/Da Capo Anti-Kyōto Combat-spec Goku Uniform Three-star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia Mk.II Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform Three-Star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia: Finale |Status = Alive |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Ira Gamagōri Uzu Sanageyama Hōka Inumuta Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Family = Unnamed father |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Mayumi Shintani |English = Sarah Anne Williams |German = Nina Amerschläger KILL la Kill (de) |French = Nathalie Bienaimé KILL la Kill (fr)}} is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon's Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show, as Nonon is a conductor as well. Appearance Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females in the series, she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She is the most outright arrogant out of the Elite Four, which becomes especially apparent during fights, where she displays a sardonic attitude towards her opponent. She constantly jabs at her friends and foes alike, seeming to enjoy nothing more than to annoy everyone around her. Despite her bossy attitude, she is extremely respectful towards Satsuki, and even boasts about the fact that she has known her longer than the other Elite Fours. However, she does care for the other Elite Four members as friends, shown when she seems clearly shaken up by Gamagōri's apparent demise. She has a penchant of using music, especially classical, in battle. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities: * Only shown in Episode 25, she creates a dark barrier that forms around her and deflects any incoming attacks, similar to what Ryūko did in their battle. Former Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: * : Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. : Unlike the other Elite Four, Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. :* :: Nonon's Symphony Regalia Grave can reconfigure into an enormous airship, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. The tank's treads retract into the bottom of the machine while three fins emerge from the back and sides. This form of the Symphony Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, including enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit", powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats, streams of glowing music sheet-like beams with enough power to demolish the ground, and an array of laser bolts, sometimes heart-shaped. Nonon's own outfit is unchanged between the Grave and Presto forms. :* :: If her tank/gunship is destroyed, Nonon reveals the ultimate form of her Symphony Regalia, which the rest of the student body describes as her "encore". The remains of her vehicle transform into a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges in a pink drum-major uniform with a tall, horned hat. Its primary weapon is a cannon on the hat which releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. * : A revamped version of Nonon's old uniform that looks like a flight suit with an elaborate flight pack. The hat resembles a skull and the wings/engines of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's forearms and lower legs are encased in white armor resembling ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the wings. The upper thrusters resemble church organ pipes, while the lower ones resemble recorders. Nonon's armaments include a barrage of rockets fired from her lower thrusters, as well as concussive bass beats fired from its woofers, whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart-shaped blasts of sound. It presumably broke down during the COVERS invasion in the wake of the Great Culture and Sport Festival. * : Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's ultimate uniform is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in its active form. It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. As usual, it features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of her previous uniform's flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. With this uniform, Nonon is capable of flight and armed with a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams fired from her flight pack. * : 'A small blade forged from the remains of Bakuzan. It has the properties of Bakuzan, enabling it to cut through Life Fibers. Nonon showed considerable skill with the blade while saving Matarō and his group of survivors from COVERS. When Satsuki Kiryūin escaped Honnoji Academy and joined Nudist Beach, Nonon gave the dagger to her. Ep10-grave.jpg|Symphony Regalia Grave Ep10-presto.jpg|Symphony Regalia Presto Ep11-dacapo.jpg|Symphony Regalia Da Capo 1390526172-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Symphony Regalia MK.2 1395378752-Underwater-o.jpg|Symphony Regalia: Finale EP25_Nonon_Mubyōshi.png|Nonon Sound Negation Relationships 'Satsuki Kiryūin :Out of the Elite Four, she has known Satsuki the longest, since at least kindergarten. Nonon states she understands Satsuki's way of thinking, and is very loyal and admires her greatly. However, it can be noted that although Nonon seems to believe she is closer to Satsuki than the others, Satsuki seems to regard her as an equal among the other Four Elites. In the Battlefield Trip in Ōsaka, Nonon allows Satsuki to ride her to chase after a flying Ryūko, with Satsuki noting that 'this way, Nonon's eye level cannot be higher than mine' and Nonon having no problems with that. Student Council's Elite Four :Her relationships with the other Elites is somewhat more comedically adversarial. She often teases her fellow elites, referring to them by nicknames instead of their actual names. Out of all of them, she seems to tease Sanageyama the most, calling him a monkey. Memorable quotes Image Gallery Trivia *Nonon was originally going to be a punk rocker wielding an electric guitar. This concept was ultimately scrapped in favor of the marching band look to better fit the high school theme of the show. Additionally, Nonon would have used guitar rifts instead of classical music.[http://www.reapermedia.net/blog/entry/3741630/animenext-2014-part-2 Reaper Media - AnimeNEXT 2014 Part 2: Kill La Kill with Trigger Studio] *In her name, Hebi (蛇) is the kanji for "snake", while Oto (音) means "sound", representing her passion for music. Reference Navigation es:Nonon Jakuzure ru:Нонон Дзякудзурэ pl:Nonon Jakuzure uk:Нонон Дзякудзуре Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters